Sendirian itu Tidak Menyenangkan
by ShinDragold
Summary: Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hong Kong akan menyariku, aku jadi merasa bersalah… niatku berharap ajal akan lebih cepat menghampiriku jadi berkurang. Mimpi apa ini dan apa maksudnya?. Warning! So many typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, OOT. Chapter 1
1. Teaser

Sendiri itu Tidak Menyenangkan

By – Alexander S. Hartzwright

Disclaimer : Axis Power – Hetalia Illustrated and written Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre : Sad, Friendship

Summary : Aku berusaha agar orang-orang menyukaiku dan menyadari keberadaanku, tapi ternyata… usahaku sia-sia saja… sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu akhir hidupku

P.S : Beberapa terinspirasi dari sebuah Visual Novel

-**Don't Like? Don't Read**-

* * *

><p><strong>-Prolog-<strong>

**Korea POV**

Hai… selamat datang di ceritaku, kalian taukan siapa aku? Haha tentunya kalian tahu, aku dikenal orang yang menyebalkan, orang yang suka seenaknya meng-klaim barang orang lain, orang yang kurang tidak berguna sama sekali di Asians Line, bisanya hanya membuat keributan yang tidak jelas dan juga menggangu orang lain. Bahkan ketika orang-orang memulai aksinya di dunia, aku… seorang Im Yoong Soo tidak bisa mengikuti mereka karena rakyat-rakyatku tidak setuju, lagi-lagi… aku merepotkan banyak orang. Hhhh... Aku memang tidak berguna.

Kalian tahu? Sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit Seoul, aku terkena kanker paru-paru aku tahu ini sangatlah tidak penting dan tidak berguna bagi kalian, maafkan aku… aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman curhat. Bagaimana yang lainnya? China dan lainnya maksudmu?... Lihatlah, selama 3 bulan aku disini, tidak ada satupun yang menjengukku, tidak ada satupun orang dari Eropa dan Amerika yang menjengukku apalagi para Asians… mungkin itu sesuatu yang mustahil. Hhh…mungkin ini salah satu bukti bahwa aku telah dihapus dari memori-memori mereka. Memang sangat menyedihkan tetapi , inilah yang terjadi dan aku harus menerimanya dengan hati yang sabar. Aku selalu berharap tuhan merencanakan sesuatu di balik semua ini karena Hongkong pernah memberitahuku "Di setiap Kesulitan dibaliknya pasti ada Kemudahan". Selama ini aku selalu percaya kata – kata itu tetapi, lihatlah hasilnya… semuanya nihil.

Aku ingat ketika aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuat kesalahan yang membuat China marah padaku, ketika aku ingin meng-klaim dada Jepang yang sukses membuat Jepang jengkel padaku, dan kesalah-kesalahanku lainnya. Tepat pada Agustus tanggal 15… 4 bulan yang lalu, ulang tahunku… China mengatakan " Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Aku berusaha untuk tetap sabar tetapi aku sudah berada di puncak kesabaranku! Pergilah! Dan jangan mengganguku lagi!". Kata-kata yang berdurasi 17 detik itu merubah seluruh hidupku, aku lebih sering menyendiri, lebih tertutup, aku juga memutuskan untuk pergi dari Asian Headquarter (?) karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang lagi terutama dengan China, aku takut… jika dia memarahiku lagi, aku takut… jika orang-orang terganggu akan kehadiranku di sana.

Tujuanku bersifat seperti itu… hanya ingin di perhatikan saja tidak lebih terutama kepada para Asians, Jepang dan Taiwan sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri, khusus untuk China… dia seperti kakak tertua bagiku… kakak yang tau segalanya, kakak yang penuh perhatian, kakak yang sangat kusayangi walaupun aku tahu dia tidak pernah menganggapku, bagaimana dengan Hongkong? Hongkong… dia juga seorang namja* yang special bagiku, memang dia agak pendiam dan expresionless tapi dia orang yang baik, sangatlah baik… dia menerimaku apa adanya walaupun aku menjengkelkan dan suka seenaknya, kadang aku suka curhat kepadanya walaupun aku tidak peduli jika dia tidak mendengarkanku tetapi, dia memperhatikan dan mendengarkan setiap curahan hatiku dan selalu memberi saran untuk itu. Kenapa dia tidak menjengukmu? Sejak China membentakku semua Asians pergi dari hidupku, termasuk Hongkong… mungkin China melarangnya untuk menemuiku, ya sudahlah… jika itu takdirku, aku akan menerimanya…

2 Jam telah berlalu, jam menunjukan pukul 19.20 malam. Bosan mendengarkan ceritaku? Mianhaeyo** kau bisa pergi kapanpun kau mau, bukan… bukan aku bukan bermaksud untuk mengusirmu tetapi hanya menyarankanmu untuk pergi karena tentu saja kau merasa bosan mendengarkan curahan hatiku terus menerus. Aku sendiri? Tenang saja, aku sudah mulai terbiasa sendirian lagipula aku masih ada 'korean spirit' di ahoge-ku ahahah… tidak lucu? Emang tidak lucu kok…

Sambil mendengar lagu Quasimodo dari iPhone-ku aku kembali termenung meratapi takdirku yang pahit ini. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan di pintu kamarku yang membuat lamunanku buyar seketika, mungkinkah ada seseorang yang mengunjungiku? Ah… pasti tidak mungkin, paling hanya dokter atau suster yang hendak memberiku obat-obatan yang sangat kubenci karena rasanya seperti jamu (?) basi yang sangat pahit.

"Masuklah…" perintahku. Kulihat pintu itu mulai terbuka, terlihat kakinya mulai muncul, sepatunya seperti sepatu orang-orang China… apakah itu China? Mustahil, dia sangat benci padaku. Hhh… siapapun itu dia adalah orang pertama yang menjengukku selama 3 bulan ini.

"Heh… kau merepotkan sekali sih? Sampai pindah ke Seoul segala, kau tahu? Aku jadi kekurangan fotomu di galleri-ku" Ucap orang itu, sepertinya dia namja yang kukenal

"Eh? Nuguseyo?***" Tanyaku. Ketika orang itu menampakan wajahnya, aku terkejut bukan main, mataku yang tadinya suram berubah menjadi bulat sempurna, dia….

"Hongkong! Kenapa kamu bisa disini?"

"Yep, that's me… aku datang menjengukmu, kau menunggu terlalu lamakah? Aku minta maaf… habisnya kamu minggat-nya kejauhan, jadi susah nyari kamu tau" Protes Hongkong. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa membatu melihatnya, kenapa dia sampai menyariku?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Gaje ya? Orang yang bikin aja udah gaje nyahahha #ngaku

Sad-nya gak kerasa? I'm really sorry T.T nanti di chapter selanjutnya aku usahain deh

TRANSLATION :

*namja : Laki – Laki

** Mianhaeyo : Maaf

*** Nuguseyo? : Siapa?

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!**


	2. The Dream

Sendiri itu Tidak Menyenangkan

By – Alexander S. Hartzwright

Disclaimer : Axis Power – Hetalia Illustrated and written Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre : Sad, Friendship

Summary : Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hong Kong akan menyariku, aku jadi merasa bersalah… niatku berharap ajal akan lebih cepat menghampiriku jad berkurang. Mimpi apa ini dan apa maksudnya?. Warning! So many typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, OOT

P.S : Beberapa terinspirasi dari sebuah Visual Novel

-Don't Like? Don't Read-

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

**-The Dream-**

"_Heh… kau merepotkan sekali sih? Sampai pindah ke Seoul segala, kau tahu? Aku jadi kekurangan fotomu di galleri-ku" Ucap orang itu, sepertinya dia namja yang kukenal_

"_Eh? Nuguseyo?***" Tanyaku. Ketika orang itu menampakan wajahnya, aku terkejut bukan main, mataku yang tadinya suram berubah menjadi bulat sempurna, dia…._

"_Hongkong! Kenapa kamu bisa disini?"_

"_Yep, that's me… aku dating menjengukmu, kau menunggu terlalu lamakah? Aku minta maaf…"_

Korea POV

Hongkong! Ke..kenapa dia bisa disini? Dia tahu darimana? Bagaimana dengan China? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan di kepalaku tapi, jauh dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam… aku bersyukur karena dia datang menjengukku.

"Kau tahu? Aku sampai harus berminggu-minggu mencarimu tanpa ketahuan sama sensei, kamu tuh jauh banget sih minggatnya berat di ongkos tau…" Kata Namja* itu sambil mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk sebelah ranjangku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku dan memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataan Hongkong

"…"

"Padahal pas festival kembang api aku berharap kamu ikut menemaniku, karena aku pernah janji akan membuatkanmu kembang api yang bisa membuat gambar bendera Korea-kan? Tapi kamu malah minggat, gak bilang – bilang pula"

"…"

"Hey..kau tidak apa – apa? Emm… Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"…Tidak… Tidak sama sekali"

"Lantas kamu kenapa?" Aku merasa ada air di pelupuk mataku… Oh tidak… jangan menangis Im Yoong Soo! Kamu seorang Namja! Tapi… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… Aku mulai merasakan air yang tadi mengantung di pelupuk mataku jatuh menuruni pipiku.

"E-eh? Kamu kenapa Korea?" Tanya Hongkong sedikit panik.

"Huaaaa~…"

"Shh… sudah.. sudah… Uljima**, jangan menangis… akanku pinjamkan bahuku jika kau mau" Tawar Hongkong dengan nada yang tenang sambil mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut, aku heran…sejak kapan dia belajar bahasa Korea? Sudahlah… aku lebih baik tidak memikirkannya. Aku melirik Hongkong dan langsung menjatuhkan diriku kepelukannya. Hangat dan nyaman… aku harap waktu berhenti… aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini…

"Hei hei... aku bilang kan bahuku bukan dadaku, dangdua***-ku bisa basah nanti, hhh… kau ini memang suka sekali dengan dada seseorang" Protes Hongkong dengan nada sedikit mengejek

Author POV

Korea yang masih dalam pelukan Hongkong terus menerus menangis sampai akhirnya dia terlelap dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Hongkong yang menyadari hal itu pelan-pelan dia merebahkan Korea yang tertidur di pelukannya ke ranjang sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat menderita setelah kejadian itu… maafkan aku, jika saja aku lebih cepat mengambil tindakan, kau tidak akan seperti ini…" Ujar Hongkong menyesal sambil mengusap kepala Korea selembut dan sepelan mungkin karena dia tidak ingin membangunkannya, kepala Korea terasa panas… 'Keningnya agak panas… apakah dia demam?' Batin Hongkong.

"Kau pasti sangat tertekan karena perkataan sensei waktu itu… hhh… coba aku lebih tegas dalam hal ini…"Ujar Hongkong sambil melamun, menatap Korea yang sedang tertidur. Korea terlihat lebih kurus, kantung dibawah matanya menghitam sempurna, tulang pipinya terlihat lebih menonjol , dan air matanya yang tadi terus menerus mengalir telah mengering.

Hongkong POV

Aku terus menerus melihat keadaan Korea yang sekarang tertidur di hadapanku, sungguh sangat memperihatinkan… tubuhnya menjadi kurus sekali… kelihatannya dia mengalami depresi berat, ditambah lagi dia sekarang terkena kanker paru – paru, darimana aku mengetahuinya? Ya tentu saja dari suster, ketika aku menanyakan dia di ruangan nomor berapa aku sempatkan bertanya tentang penyakitnya. Aku sempat terkejut… sejak kapan dia terkena kanker? Apakah dia merokok? Hhh…tidak… itu tidak mungkin.

Sudah larut malam, aku melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar ini dan terlihat bahwa sekarang pukul 22.15 malam. Sebaiknya aku mencari penginapan di sekitar sini.. ah sebaiknya tidak usah… aku lebih baik menginap disini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Bagaimana dengan China-sensei? Tenang… aku sudah bilang ke sensei kalau aku ingin berlibur jadi, tidak akan terjadi masalah.

* * *

><p>Korea POV<p>

"Eh? Aku dimana? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang seperti sebuah kamar. Aku memperbaiki posisiku yang tadinya tidur menjadi berdiri, lalu aku melihat sekelilingku, tidak ada apapun…

"Tempat apa ini?" aku melihat sekelilingku lagi, kamar ini… berhasil membuat bulu kudukku berdiri , ya.. bisa di katakan kamar ini menakutkan menurutk. Oh iya… Hong Kong, di mana dia? Bukannya dia tadi bersamaku? Apakah itu Cuma mimpi? Tapi… ini kan mimpi, terus tadi nyata gitu? Tapi sekarang dimana dia? Ahh.. pusing aku, lagi- lagi banyak pertanyaan yang mengiang di kepalaku.

Setelah lama berdiri akhirnya ku putuskan untuk duduk, aku baru tau kalau di mimpi bisa juga capek. Beberapa jam aku duduk sambil memikirkan sesuatu entahlah apa (baca : bengong) aku merasakan ada sesuatu di belakangku… jangan-jangan ada hantu lagi! Oh tidak… jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu Yong Soo! Stay calm… stay calm… oke, sekarang lihat apa yang ada di belakangmu Yong Soo… Hana… Dul… Set… ****

"Kyaaaa!" Teriakku ketika melihat sebuah mahluk—tapi lebih terlihat seperti benda bermuka putih pucat dengan mata yang sudah menghitam di bagian atas dan bawah kelopaknya.

"Eh?... ini.. Boneka panda?" Ternyata aku salah sangka, kukira hantu… ternyata hanya boneka panda… Huh.. aku seperti orang bodoh, ketakutan hanya gara-gara boneka panda. Sungguh memalukan…

Muncul niatku untuk mengambil boneka panda itu tapi, tiba- tiba ada sebuah pedang dari atas mungkin? Jatuh tepat di depan boneka itu. Dengan cepat ku kurungkan niatku untuk mengambil boneka panda itu, pedang itu dengan sukses membuatku jantungan sesaat. Apa coba maksudnya? Aku gak boleh ngambil tu boneka gitu? Siapapun pemiliknya, pasti minumnya teh botol sosro makanya jadi pelit gini… Huh.. rese.

Apa artinya ini? Boneka panda yang di depannya ada pedang? Arrgh… aku gak ngerti sama sekali! Lagian aku kan gak terlalu suka hal-hal yang berbau misteri, gara-gara pas baca novel misteri 'Hilangnya Bang Toyib' aku udah bulat nerka si Bang Ujang tukang soto lamongan yang nyulik si Bang Toyib eh taunya… Si Bang Toyib sendiri yang nyasar ke hutan Mbah Jambrud di deket Gunung Bunder, makanya dia gak pulang-pulang gara-gara di suruh ngejahit bajunya si Blackie, guguknya (Anjing-nya) Mbah Jambrud, karena aku jawabannya salah dengan lapang dada (?) kepalaku sukses di getok pakai High heel sama Hong Kong… ya mau gimana lagi? Udah terlanjur taruhan. Gara-gara kejadian itu aku gak mau baca novel misteri lagi dan tentu saja gak mau lagi bertaruh yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Serasa 3 Jam aku terus memperhatikan 2 benda di hadapanku itu. Nggak ada kerjaan? Ya.. aku mau lihat apa lagi? Wong disini gak ada TV, yang bikin aku bingun tuh aku baru tau kalau di dalam mimpi ternyata ada 'waktu'. Perasaanku mulai gak enak… kelihatannya ada orang datang, aku berharap semoga orang itu bawa kapak terus ngebunuh aku supaya bisa keluar dari mimpi aneh ini! Aku gak mau di cap 'Bang Toyib' versi Korea gara-gara gak pulang-pulang.

_Naga Emas yang tidur _

_Terbangun, lalu melayang-layang dilangit _

_Dia menampakan keagungannya diatas medan yang di penuhi pedang_

_Singa merah menjatuhkan dirinya keatas danau teratai merah darah_

_Teratai merah gugur, jatuh ke dasar hati sang serigala safir_

"! Siapa disana?" Teriakku. Suara siapa itu? Apa maksudnya? Aneh...

Hah? Ada orang disini… aku merasakan sosoknya mendekatiku, aku hanya menunduk ketakutan, sekarang sosok itu sudah tepat di depanku karena aku bisa melihat kakinya. Diapun mengambil pedang yang tertancap di depan boneka panda itu

"Wahai jiwa yang tersesat dan tersakiti, pilihlah jalan takdirmu dengan kata hatimu… pilihanmu adalah… " Hah? Maksudnya apa? Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat sosok itu, terlihat dia hendak mengayunkan pedang yang sedang dia pegang itu. Sosok itu… kelihatannya aku mengenalnya tapi, siapa? Aku yakin sekali aku pernah melihat dia tapi aku lupa sama sekali! Entah kenapa, mungkin aku terkena amnesia sementara… ah sudahlah aku mulai ngawur.

JLEB!

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Dengan durasi beberapa detik dia menancapkan pedang itu ke boneka panda yang tergeletak di depanku.

"Jalan menuju neraka bisikan malaikat… atau…" Dia menarik kembali pedang yang tadi dia tancapkan di boneka panda. Dia mulai mengayunkan kembali pedangnya dan kelihatannya target selanjutnya adalah… aku.

"Jalan menuju surga bisikan setan…" Dengan cepat dia mengayunkan pedang itu menuju tepat di jantungku. Oke Yong Soo… ini hanya mimpi pasti tidak akan sakit…

"Aku akan menunggumu…"

JLEB!

_Sementara itu…._

Hong Kong POV

"…"

Dia minum obat tidur atau apa sih? Sekarang udah jam setengah 3 siang tetap saja masih tidur, aku sudah menghabiskan 2 mie cup dan 3 ice cream tapi tetap saja dia belum bangun… Huuh… ya sudahlah lebih baik aku beli kopi kalengan dulu, semoga ada yang jual kopi oplet disini…

Next Chapter…

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku…"

"Eotteokkhae? Mianhaeyo Hong Kong-ssi…"

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku…"

"Pilihanmu hanya dua… pilihlah dengan hati-hati…"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Aneh ya? Emang aneh! Yang bikin aja aneh… #pengakuan<p>

Kira-kira nanti author bikin versi Hong Kong side-nya nggak? Jadi perjalanan Hong Kong ke Seoul gitu… Author butuh saran niih buat reader-reader sekalian.. Mohon bantuannya yaa~ Jeongmaal~…

TRANSLATION :

* Namja : Laki-laki

** Uljima : Jangan menangis / Tenanglah (Author lupa nih..)

*** Dangdua : dangdua itu bajunya Hong Kong (Author gak ada kerjaan)

**** Hana… Dul… Set… : Satu… Dua… Tiga

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

England2Sealand4Love : whut O.o? hebat.. ada yang ketawa gara" fic sad gaje gw … nnt ane bikin deh yg Hong Kong side – All the way to the SEOUL- nyahahahha. Thx ya ^^

AlmightyHero : Gamsahamnida udah ngasih tau ^^ kira-kira sekarang udah berkurang belum ? (pasti tambah banyak deh T.T)

Mbak Hiroko : I know… I know… tp ane males belajar (contoh anak malas). Bnyk typo? Bhs Indonesia ane tuh emang kurang soalnya ane tuh orang Korea! #bokisbanget

Mbak Ifa : ha? Ini dalem? Sumur kale *plak! Kataku ini salah satu karya gagal gue T.T, ne~ chukka me  
>Aku gak nyadar O.o… gomawo sarannya. Maklum aku tuh orang korea #boongnyaketauan<p>

kureha-alpha : Waa~ ternyata masih ada yang suka pair ini :D  
>Waduh… kalau romance aku gak berani deh… soalnya otak-ku ini kadang-kadang suka error ujung-ujungnya pasti rate-M kayak adegan Mba Gayus dan Bang Toyib di kamar mandi wanita<br>Fave? Nee~ Chingudeul ^^ silahkan saja~

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!**


End file.
